


Shut Up And Spoon Me

by ya_idjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Silk Sheets, Smutty goodness, Spooning, as cute as straight up smut can be, cuteness, extreme pwp, i guess, otppp, sabriel is canon, whoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_idjits/pseuds/ya_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, Sammy, I would have dumped you ages ago if you weren’t such a good fuck.”<br/>Sam laughs and rolls over on the tangled sheets to look at his boyfriend. “That’s bullshit, and you know it. You love me.”<br/>“More than life itself,” Gabriel snorts.</p><p> </p><p>Sabriel is canon. Moral of the story: Sam Winchester is fabulous at giving head. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Spoon Me

“You know, Sammy, I would have dumped you ages ago if you weren’t such a good fuck.”

Sam laughs and rolls over on the tangled sheets to look at his boyfriend. “That’s bullshit, and you know it. You love me.”

“More than life itself,” Gabriel snorts.

“Shut up.”

“Make me, Sasquatch.”

Sam laughs again. “God, you’re even worse at comebacks than Dean.”

Gabriel’s suddenly serious, locking his gorgeous golden eyes on Sam’s and staring without any hint of a smile. “No, kid. _Make me._ ”

Realisation hits Sam, arousal following a millisecond later. They’d been lying in the sheets for hours since the high of orgasm wore off, just talking, but Sam’s dick shows a lot of sudden interest in the two words that just slipped out of Gabriel’s perfect pink lips. He rolls over even further, so that his head is right next to Gabriel’s pelvis. The archangel stares down at his partner, a coy grin spreading across his face, and Sam stares back up with a small smile.

“What if I don’t want to make you shut up?” he asks, idly trailing his fingers over the slender wing of Gabriel’s hip bone and smiling when he shivers. “What if I want to make you gasp –“ he presses a kiss to Gabriel’s thigh “– and whimper – “ to his other thigh “– and moan –“ to the tip of his rapidly hardening cock “– and _squeal –_ “

“Feel free, then,” Gabe grins.

“Ah, good,” Sam says. “Permission to do what I would have done anyway.”

Gabe laughs and then gasps as Sam takes all of him into his mouth with absolutely no warning.

“Fuck, Sam!”

Sam just smiles around the base of Gabriel’s cock, looking frustratingly innocent as the tip of it bumps his throat. He swallows, coaxing Gabriel to almost painful hardness. Gabriel groans and clenches his fingers into Sam’s hair, gripping it so tightly that Sam keens and retaliates by digging his fingers into his boyfriend’s sides. Pulling back so that just the tip of Gabriel’s cock is left in his mouth, he traces along it with his tongue, earning a few sharp rolls of Gabriel’s hips. He holds Gabe down with one huge hand, and the other lifts to dance on the edge of the other man’s ribcage, teasing the warm skin. He pulls off of Gabriel’s cock with an unholy _pop_ , his hair tickling the archangel’s thigh as he leans his head against it. His mouth is shiny and red from sucking Gabriel’s cock, and, _Christ,_ that image has precome leaking out of the tip of Gabriel’s erection.

Sam notices and smirks, leaning up to lick it off and dig his tongue into Gabriel’s slit. The archangel moans and pulls Sam’s hair even harder, which makes the hunter hum happily around Gabriel’s dick.

“Shit, are you trying to – _fuck!_ ” Gabe curses, looking down at Sam through half-lidded eyes. Sam hums again, and then full on groans, sending vibrations through Gabriel’s dick.

_Little shit. He’s doing it on purpose._

But this isn’t what Gabe says out loud; instead, he moans out a long, incoherent sound that makes Sam shiver. The hunter stops all mouth movement, and Gabe fixes him with a golden, glowing stare, raising an eyebrow. It doesn’t last long, though, because suddenly Sam is _there,_ bobbing up and down in a sudden, furious pace that makes precome spurt and hit the roof of his mouth. He swallows it greedily, his hands sliding down to clench Gabe’s ass.

“Shit!” Gabriel clenches the silk sheets in his fists. “Fuck, how did I forget that you suck cock like you don’t have a gag reflex?”

Laughter bubbles up in Sam’s throat and erupts, rich and golden, as he pulls away. “Beats me.”

He leans back down and nuzzles Gabriel’s perineum, letting his lips brush against his boyfriend’s entrance. Turning all of his attention towards it, he flicks his tongue out to tease the rim. Gabe tastes good, musky and clean and much more human than an archangel probably should. Sam brings his hands up to splay out across Gabriel’s ass, which the angel helpfully tilts upwards, grabbing a pillow to put under his pelvis. The calloused pads of the hunter’s thumbs dig into Gabriel’s soft flesh as he pulls his cheeks apart for better access.

Sam smiles. “When I’m done, you won’t even want to remember your own name.”

“Shit,” Gabriel murmurs.

Sam smiles wider and dips his tongue in, slowly, gently, not really going very deep, and then starts to lap teasingly at the rim before positioning his tongue so that he can slide it into Gabriel, making the angel gasp. Pressing a palm down onto his own throbbing erection, Sam rubs slowly, enjoying the delicious friction. He alternates between short, shallow thrusts with his tongue and long, dragging licks over the swollen, sensitive rim of Gabriel’s entrance. Sometimes, on the licks, he lets his tongue flick up at the end, tickling Gabe’s skin and making precome dribble out of his throbbing cock and smear across his stomach. When his tongue and his jaw start to ache, Sam presses dry, chaste kisses to his boyfriend’s hole and slips his finger up to gently push against Gabriel’s prostate. The archangel gasps and bites his lip.

“Fuck,” he groans, tilting his head up and squeezing his eyes shut. He goes to wrap his fingers around his swollen, neglected dick, but then catches himself, knowing that Sam will only let him come if manages to keep his hands by his sides.

“Maybe later,” Sam breathes. The warm air is glorious torture against Gabe’s puffy rim, and, suddenly, he knows he won’t be able to hold up for very much longer. He’s wrecked, and it shows when he locks eyes with Sam and gives him the pleading look that only ever exists to twist Gabriel’s features when someone is really, _really_ good in bed. He looks down and immediately regrets it, because Sam is fucking _jerking himself off_ as he brings Gabe closer and closer to orgasm with that amazing tongue. The sight of Sam’s huge fingers wrapped around his own cock, pumping up and down, finally brings Gabe close enough to the edge for him to teeter over.

“Shit, Sam, I think I’m gonna – _hnnnnnngg!_ " Gabriel’s word break off into a loud moan when Sam wraps those pretty lips back around his cock and sucks like his survival depends on it. Ropes of salty, bitter come spurt out of the swollen tip of Gabriel’s cock, shooting into Sam’s warm, inviting mouth. Satisfied that he’s caught all of the angel’s release, Sam pulls off, pressing his lips shut and tilting his head back so that Gabriel can watch his throat bob as he swallows.

“Fuck.” Gabe’s eyelids flutter shut and he tries to keep from passing out. “ _Fuck._ ”

Sam grins that dumb puppy grin as he slides up the bed to face his partner and shrugs. “Thought I’d try something new. I’m assuming it worked?”

Gabe opens his eyes in disbelief, looking sideways at Sam. “Of course it worked, why the fuck do you think I almost passed out? Asshole.”

Sam laughs and leans over to press a kiss that holds the taste of angel against Gabriel’s lips. “Love you, too.”

“Shut up and spoon me,” Gabriel grumbles.

“No way, I gotta finish myself off.”

“Yeah, okay, and _then_ spoon me.”

Sam’s only reply is a low moan that escapes from his throat as he brings himself off, thick strands of pearly white come striping against his stomach. Gabriel smiles at his boyfriend’s satisfaction and snuggles closer as Sam shudders and then relaxes.

“We should probably change the sheets,” Sam says, basking in the high of post-orgasmic pleasure.

“Would you shut up and spoon me?”

Sam obliges.


End file.
